Vongola Decimo
by aderu-chan
Summary: Me, Sawada Yumi, is chosen to be the Vongola's tenth boss. My home tutor is a baby(and a Hitman) and I don't know what will happen next. Trouble is sure to come when the tenth boss of the Vongola is a girl! Multi-chapter fic. R&R!
1. The Vongola's tenth

This is my first multi-chapter fanfic so I hope it doesn't get too hard to follow along the way. Happy reading! : 3

"I am _so_ not doing this." I said backing away from my new home tutor. I looked down at him with scared eyes and he sighed. "I already told you, your grandfather is the ninth boss of the Vongola Family and he asked me to come and train you as the next boss." He explained, patting a green lizard that was sitting on his fedora. I stared at him; he was wearing a suit with a yellow pacifier hanging from his neck and on his head, he wore a brown fedora that had a green lizard sitting on it. Well, it was not something you'd see every day.

_One hour ago…_

I dragged my feet on the road, trying not to wince as my ribs ached every time I took a step forward. I fell down, again, when I was trying to escape from the dog just round the curve of my street. I always had to pass it on my way to and from school. This time, the idiotic owner didn't close the gate properly. So when I walked pass, it came running out of the gate and chased me around the whole neighborhood. I fell down multiple times while I was being chased. And now I think I broke my rib.

I opened the door to my house and was greeted by the sound of my mother's voice coming from the kitchen. "Yumi! Lunch is ready!" I walked into the kitchen. The first thing I noticed was a small baby wearing a suit sitting at the table drinking coffee. I stared at him, wondering if this was a joke.

"Yumi, this is your new home tutor. I got a flyer from him yesterday." Nana said as the baby stood up on his chair and said "My name is Reborn! I'm a Hitman." I ignored him and said "B-but mum! My grades are fine! Why do I need a home tutor?" My mum sat at the table and said with a sigh "Well Yumi, it's quite a bargain. I don't have to pay at all. All I need to provide for him is food and lodging, and he will provide you with help with your studies." I sat down grumpily and stuffed food into my mouth. I didn't want to have to do extra work, but if mum has already decided on something she won't change her mind. I finished up quickly and went to my room, Reborn close on my heels. He followed me into my room and said "Sawada Yumi, you are selected by the ninth to be the tenth boss of the Vongola Family."

I stared open-mouthed at the baby. "W-what is the Vongola?" I asked nervously. "It is a mafia family. I have to train you to become a mafia boss." He replied nonchalantly, like this was something he did every day. "B-but why me? I'm a girl! Aren't mafia bosses supposed to be guys?" I stammered, trying to figure out all of this in my head. My grandfather, white hair, wrinkled skin and all, is a mafia boss. And he has chosen me to be the next mafia boss. Could this get any worse?


	2. Gokudera Hayato

I have decided to go along with all of this. I mean, it's not every day you get to do something so very, very, out of the ordinary, do you?

Reborn told me to rest, because he said he wouldn't train me unless I had a working brain, which I thought was extremely non-sensical because if my brain did not work, how am I moving?

I agreed, at least there was some benefit in that, but when I came out of the bathroom wearing my pjs, Reborn had put on a night cap and snuggled into _my_ bed.

I wanted to kick him out of it when I saw a note that was stuck to my bedside table.

_Yumi,_

_ Please do not disturb my sleep because you may die._

_ Reborn!_

One look at the note, I took a few blankets and a pillow from my cupboard and set up a temporary bed on the floor. It was far from comfortable, but it was better than dying at the hands of a professional Hitman. I slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of bunnies and teddy bears and all things girly.

I heard a gun-shot and jumped out of bed. I looked around, my heart beating rapidly in my chest. Reborn was standing next to me, his gun still facing the ceiling. I looked up, and was greeted with a chunk of plaster that landed right in the middle of my head.

"Ow…" I held my head and felt a bump growing. "Reborn! What did you do that for?" I asked, steadying myself against the table. "You're going to be late. Hurry up or you'll die." He said, aiming the gun at me. "Alright, alright, I'll go change!" I raised my hands in surrender.

Reborn was drinking coffee again. I watched him as he took a sip, "Nana, this is the best coffee I've ever tasted." Mum said thank you and went back to washing the dishes. I didn't understand why she gave a baby coffee in the mornings. Then, I remembered how he tried to kill me with the plaster hitting my head and all.

"Yumi, you should go now if you don't want to be late." My mum said. I grunted and slung my backpack over my shoulder.

I walked out of the house into a bright, sunshiny neighborhood. I took a short-cut through an alleyway and reached another road that I had to follow to reach my school.

Reborn followed me, dipping in and out of the shadows. "Reborn, can you just walk normally?" I asked. He suddenly appeared at my side "Well, this is the kind of behavior you will have to learn. Since you're going to be a mafia boss." I sighed.

I was sort of regretting my decision. After all, I wanted to grow old and die a natural death, not of a gunshot to the head.

Soon, Namimori Middle School came into view. I walked in, checking my watch to see if I was late.

_Look to your right. _I turned my head to the right and saw a shadow disappear into some bushes.

I shivered and ran to my classroom. Everyone stopped what they were doing and started whispering dame-Yumi to everyone near them. I ignored them, as usual and soon they got tired of me and resumed their idle chit-chat. When I had taken my usual seat at the back of the class, Ms. Amore had something to say.

"Class, I have an announcement to make. We have a new student today and I want you to show him around and help him out." She said, beckoning for somebody outside the classroom to come in. A boy with white hair walked in, and soon everyone started whispering. He scowled and the class immediately grew quiet.

"Class, this is Gokudera Hayato. He is a transfer student from Italy." Ms. Amore said, telling Gokudera to take a seat. His eyes scanned the room and landed on me. I shivered as he walked towards the seat next to me, kicking my table over as he did so.

_Somewhere in the classroom…_

Reborn smiled. "Gokudera Hayato, eh? Looks like he's interested in the tenth boss of the Vongola. He would make a good addition to the family."

_Back in my room_

"What!?" I shouted, not believing what Reborn had just said. "I told you, I want Gokudera Hayato to be a part of your family." He said. "B-but what family? He's not related to me." I asked, very confused.

"Every mafia boss has a sort of family made to protect him. Gokudera is born from a mafia family so he should know that you are the tenth boss of the Vongola." Reborn said, flying around the room on a Leon-airplane.

"But he obviously doesn't like me a single bit! He glared at me all through school and I think he even followed me home!" I complained. Reborn sighed; nothing was ever easy for him. "That's the hard part. He's apparently disgusted that the tenth Vongola boss is a female. This means that I'll have to start your training." He said with a glint in his eye.

_Five hours of vigorous training later_

"Well, I think you've got the hang of it." Reborn said, putting his gun back in his pocket. I stared in wonder at the blue flames that were coating my hands.

Reborn had given me a ring with the Vongola crest on it and told me to put it on. He then told me to focus on something that I really care about. At first, I didn't understand what he meant. But after trying it out, the flames appeared on my hands and forehead.

Reborn had then taught me how to fire punches and how to move very quickly to avoid attacks. He said that the flame on my forehead was called the dying will flame.

"Now, you'll fight Gokudera tomorrow." He said. "Huh? But, how are we going to get him to fight me?" I asked, partially because I really didn't want to fight face to face with that guy. "Just leave it to me. By the way, he uses bombs as his weapon, so just try to avoid them."

I sighed. I had gotten used to Reborn's way of telling me something yet not telling me the whole thing. I got into bed and fell asleep, hoping that Gokudera would be absent the next day.


	3. Friends & Family

**Thank you April Marciano, Seithr-Kairy, SinisteRRRsAngel, SkyLion27, TenraiTsukiyomi and assi for favouriting and Mimi522, SinisteRRRsAngel, SkyLion27, assi and pizzas are immortal for following and SinisteRRRsAngel for reviewing!**

**The last chappie I said the sky attribute's flames were blue. Sorry for the mistake!**

**beta'ed by Shiori-tan**

* * *

I gulped. Did I really have to do all this _just _to get Gokudera in the family?

I was standing in the alley between the school building and the fence. Reborn had told Gokudera that I was going to fight him at 3 o'clock sharp. It was now 2: 58 PM and Gokudera hadn't arrived yet.

Suddenly, I heard talking and prepared myself for an attack.

* * *

_Gokudera's POV_

The so-called Vongola tenth was standing there in the middle of the alley, waiting for an attack to hit her. Like I would attack when my opponent was not ready. Only cowards did that, and the girl standing in front of me sure looked like one.

"Gokudera, please get ready. Yumi, stop standing there like an idiot and move up further!" Reborn said with a smirk.

"The rules are, whoever's knees touch the ground, loses. Ready? Go!" Reborn shouted and the battle commenced.

* * *

_Yumi's POV_

I changed into dying will mode, my eyes not showing the fear that I was currently feeling. I tried to remain calm as Gokudera took out six sticks of dynamite from god-knows-where and lit them with his cigarette.

He threw them at me, but I was ready. I dashed forward and kicked him in the stomach.

He was surprised but recovered quickly and soon he had thrown six more sticks of dynamite. I dodged them and went in for another attack.

I coated my fists with my flames and punched him with all my strength. Gokudera was pushed backwards by the force of the punch. I quickly flew behind him and kicked him, so much so that he landed on his knees.

Reborn chuckled. He had taught Yumi well and was pleased with her. "The battle has ended. The winner is Sawada Yumi, the tenth boss of the Vongola."

I turned back to normal and quickly helped Gokudera up into a sitting position. Gokudera had a few bruises from where I had punched him. I tried my best to bandage them with the bandages that I brought along with me that morning.

Gokudera suddenly knelt in front of me. "I am sorry that I did not believe in you, Vongola Tenth, and I am sorry for thinking that you were a weakling and a coward."

I was shocked. What had happened to the fierce Gokudera that had kicked my desk over yesterday?

"Y-you don't have to worry about it. Let me help you bandage your wounds," I offered, trying to get Gokudera to sit up.

"No. I do not deserve to be touched by the Vongola's tenth boss." He refused to sit up so I gave up and attempted to bandage him from the position he was in.

"Tenth, would you please allow me into your family? I would be honored to be accepted. But if you think I am not worthy, you don't have to," he said, his voice showing a hint of excitement.

"Well, I have no family members whatsoever, so if you want to you can. But please call me Yumi from now on," I said as Gokudera stood up and saluted me with bright, shining eyes.

"Yes, boss! I will protect you till' I breathe my last dying breath," he said loyally.

By the time I had finished bandaging him, it was already very late. Gokudera followed me home and camped out in front of my house. He said that he would protect me, so that I need not worry.

I sighed. He was definitely the type who would not stop until he has reached his goal. But all the same, I might as well try to knock some sense into him.

"Gokudera-kun, please go home and rest. You don't have to do all this just for me."

"Boss, I will gladly do anything for you," he said with a salute.

I sighed and offered to let him sleep over in my house. He agreed, saying that it would be easier to protect her that way.

When I walked into the house, my mother came out from the kitchen and immediately asked me where I had been. When she saw Gokudera walk in, she smiled.

* * *

_After some explanations_

"Yumi, why don't you show Gokudera to your room?" she asked. I nodded and led Gokudera up the stairs and into my bedroom.

"It's not much, but I hope it will be enough for you," I said.

"It's fine, boss!" he said cheerfully. I made sure he was fine before changing into my pajamas in the bathroom.

I hopped into bed and soon fell asleep without a care in the world.


	4. Like Two Peas In A Pod

**GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Why, why, why?! Why did Akira Amano have to end it?! WWHHAA!**

**Thank you Shiori-Tan for Beta reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any of its characters and never will.**

* * *

I was getting a little annoyed.

Wherever I went, Gokudera followed me. And when somebody said something disrespectful to me, he scared them off by shouting at them.

I wanted to live a normal life. Not as a loner with a way-too-loyal "pet".

* * *

My first class was Arithmetic. I walked to my classroom, thinking of how to tell Gokudera that he should be a little less stressed about my safety and giving me proper respect.

When I walked into the classroom, Gokudera was already there. All the seats around him were empty and the rest of the class kept on casting glances at him. I sat down at the seat next to him. Although the looks unnerved me, I tried my best to ignore them.

I had something to do, and no matter what, I was going to do it.

Gokudera looked up and greeted me with a salute "Good morning, tenth! Today I'm going to work extra hard to protect you!"

I forced a smile and stood up as our Arithmetic teacher walked in.

"Good morning," the whole class chanted and sat down with the sound of chair legs scraping on the tiled floor.

"Good morning class. Please turn your books to page twenty-two."

* * *

The class took longer than I expected. By the time we had finished, it seemed like we had taken a few hours.

I took my bun out of my pocket and bit into it. I was sitting on the roof. The clouds that were in the sky looked as free as a bird, able to take any form that they wished.

Gokudera joined me with a smile. "The scenery is beautiful boss. Trust you to only observe the best scenery. The boss is definitely the best!" he said.

I blushed. I wasn't used to getting complimented on anything by my classmates. But I guessed Gokudera was an exception.

We sat there, lost in our own thoughts.

"Gokudera-kun, do you ever miss your family?"

"Well, my mother is dead and I never liked my father," he replied with a shrug.

"I'm so sorry."

"No worries, it's not your fault that she died anyways. Her car crashed into the sea when I was very young so I don't remember much about her. I overheard the staff in my house saying that she committed suicide but I don't think she did, did she?" He looked up into the sky with a sad smile.

"I remember that she had a love of music. So I learnt to play the piano and played for her every day. After that, my father had me perform in front of many noble and rich people. He called me a child prodigy. He refused to let me play in front of Mother so I quit playing the piano.

"I was beaten up by him after that for disobeying him. I hate him for doing that to me."

Gokudera-kun knew how to play the piano so well that his father called him a child prodigy. I would like to hear him play sometime. However, why would his father go so far as to beat Gokudera up when he disobeyed him? I guessed I really didn't understand the lives of noblemen.

"I sort of understand how you feel. I mean, my father left when I was young too. My mum said that he went to dig for oil. But what job would take him away from his family for so long? The last time I saw him was when I was four. He came and then left the next day."

I started tearing up. My hatred for my father was so overwhelming that I felt like crying there in front of Gokudera. But I held it back. If I cried in front of him, he might do something irritating like cry with me. And that was going to be embarrassing.

I wiped my tears and tried to regain my composure.

I looked up at Gokudera. He was smiling an understanding smile.

"I guess that makes us alike, then!" I laughed at how Gokudera categorized us together just because we both had lost a parent.

I was starting to think that Gokudera was not too bad. He might have just been a confused child that took his confusion out on other people. Or not.

Gokudera walked beside me. He had refused to let me go home by myself.

Whenever Gokudera was with me, I felt calm yet annoyed. They were two feelings that didn't really mix well. But I just felt calm when somebody so like with me was by my side.

It was hard to come across somebody that resembled me so much.

The next time Gokudera did something annoying, I would just have to hold my annoyed expression in. I wanted Gokudera to have someone. Someone whose presence would let him forget about all his worries and just act normal.

I wanted to _be_ that somebody.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chappie! I think this **_**may **_**be fluff. But since I've never done fluff before, I'm not too sure.**

**Now to vote (dun dun dun…..) do you, the awesome readers of my fanfic, want the next chapter to be fluff or etc. etc.?**

**There will be no special place where you can vote. You must vote through your reviews. If nobody votes, don't blame me for writing a horrible next chappie full of mixed stuff! **

**SO, PLEASE VOTE! ^_^**


	5. Yamamoto Takeshi

**Okay. Since nobody voted, I'm now in a state of despair and frustration. I need help, people! I'm going crazy! : **

**Beta read by Shiori-tan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any of its characters.**

"Hey, look at dame-Yumi."

"I know right? She's sleeping in class again."

"You think we should wake her up?"

"Nah, let her get scolded by the teacher again."

I lifted my head off my desk, trying to make sense of what had happened. I vaguely remembered falling asleep during free-time. But that was all.

I wiped a bit of drool off my face as I sat up.

I was sitting at the back of the class, as usual, and everyone was staring at me. I blushed and looked down at my table, trying to ignore the looks that I was receiving.

"Hey! How dare you stare at the tenth that way?" Gokudera entered the room, scowling at the class.

Everyone quickly resumed what they were doing as Gokudera took the seat next to mine.

"Good morning, tenth! Sorry I'm late today. I had to take care of a few people that were bad-mouthing you."

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun."

"Tenth, I insist you call me Hayato," he said urgently.

"I told you already, I will call you Hayato only if you call me Yumi," I said for the millionth time.

Gokudera refused, saying that a right hand man needed to have the proper respect for his boss. I sighed. He'd been going on and on about it for the whole week already.

"Fine, Hayato-kun. But I won't leave off the 'kun' part."

"Deal!" he replied with a million dollar smile.

Suddenly, the door opened with a crash. I looked up and saw about ten people panting outside the classroom.

"Everyone, Yamamoto is going to jump of the roof!" one of them said.

Hearing this, the whole class got up and ran to the door and soon the class was deserted except for me and Gokudera.

"Sheesh, who does that guy think he is? Trying to jump off the roof just like that." To emphasize it, Gokudera snapped his fingers at the end of his sentence.

"Yamamoto Takeshi. He's in the same class as us," I said, standing up. Yamamoto was the champion of the school. He won every single baseball match he played and even helped the school win the inter-school championships last month. He was very popular with the teachers and students at Namimori, especially with the girls.

Although I don't usually bother about these things, and I was a little interested in knowing why Yamamoto wanted to jump off the fourth floor. But all in all, I just wanted to prevent a life lost.

I ran out of the class, closely followed by Gokudera.

"Hey, Boss, where are we going?"

"I think we should go and try to stop him before he jumps." I ran up the staircase to the roof and saw a big crowd had already gathered.

It looked as if the whole school was there. Even the teachers were there, probably trying to stop him from jumping as well. Everyone was gathered at a corner of the school building in a semi-circle. They were keeping their distance from Yamamoto in case he felt cornered and was forced to jump.

I pushed my way into the crowd, trying to reach him. When I finally made it to the front, I saw Yamamoto standing at the ledge, holding onto the rusted railing, his eyes distant. He had a cast on his right arm, his baseball arm.

I stepped over of the border that the crowd had made. Yamamoto must've sensed a hint of movement because he turned his head towards me. He smiled.

"Beautiful weather isn't it?" he asked.

"I guess."

"I didn't want it to have to come to this. I only wanted to be good at baseball."

"But you are. You are really good at it," I said, slowly inching closer to him.

"I overworked myself and broke my arm. I will never be good at baseball. I'm a failure. I should just be gone from this world," he said with a sigh.

"No. You shouldn't jump; you shouldn't disappoint all the people that believe in you." I was a few centimetres from the railing.

"But I've already disappointed them; by breaking my arm and wasting the time I could be practicing, I have already made them stop believing in me."

"No you haven't. Look at all the people who are here," I waved my hand over the crowd behind me.

"They are here because they still believe in you and don't want you to give up like this. You can't give up just like that. You just need to believe in yourself, stop pushing yourself so hard. Who cares if other people don't believe in you? You need to believe in yourself, that's all that matters."

He looked at me for a while, thinking. "You're really something, you know that?" he asked as he hopped over the railing and smiled at me. I blushed. I could just feel menacing glares coming from the members of Yamamoto's fan club piercing my back. "I don't know what I would've done if you weren't there to stop me. Thank you."

"I-it's nothing, r-really."

He walked towards me and patted my head gently. "I mean it."

He walked towards the staircase, whistling happily. Everyone let out a sigh of relief and went back to their classrooms.

*page break*

Now, along with Gokudera, Yamamoto is walking me home.

After class had finished, I found him leaning against the wall outside my classroom. He offered to walk me home, but before I could answer, Gokudera had butted in saying he was already walking me home and Yamamoto could just get lost.

He had laughed and said that it was fine, because he had no baseball practice that day. I quickly said yes before Gokudera could retort.

All through the walk home, Gokudera was gloomy and fought with Yamamoto throughout**.**

Before I entered my house, I apologised to Yamamoto for Gokudera's behaviour. He said that he didn't mind and it was fun to talk with him. He thanked me again and then went home.

I thought of my good fortune. Since Reborn came I got stronger and stuttered less and made two new friends.

'_I guess I'm not so much a dame-Yumi anymore,'_ I thought, laughing at the ridiculous things that Gokudera and Yamamoto argued about.

**Sorry if the conversation between Yamamoto and Yumi was hard to follow.  
Sorry if the characters are OOC.**


End file.
